


Letters and Goodbyes

by Narsil5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Family Feels, Gen, family stuff, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narsil5/pseuds/Narsil5
Summary: ‘Dear Fred,’ I write, having dipped my quill in the ink on my desk. ‘Angelina and I are getting married this summer. I know we’ve only been adults for a year, but it feels. . .well, right. You know what I mean. You always do.’





	Letters and Goodbyes

‘Dear Fred,’ I write, having dipped my quill in the ink on my desk. ‘Angelina and I are getting married this summer. I know we’ve only been adults for a year, but it feels. . .well, right. You know what I mean. You always do.’ 

‘I guess after that battle, after everything that happened with Voldemort, I just. . .needed something permanent. Something stationary. I know she’s not just there to support me, we need to support each other. I think that’s what love is. It’s what I do with you anyway. Oh man, that came out weird. I meant like in a sibling way.’ 

‘Mum’s doing alright, she’s just. . . well she’s Mum. Been knitting sweaters for Teddy, who is apparently Harry’s godson— did you know that? -- and made some fudge, baked some cookies—yelled at Ronniekins for a bit for running off, then hugged him so hard I thought his head would pop off. Just like she always does.’ 

‘Harry’s been following Gin like a love sick puppy, which is getting annoying. Haven’t been able to have a word with him alone about—well, his dying. We’ll get to why I want to know that later.’ 

‘You’ll be glad to know that Perc has been taking the Ministry to court on getting his job back, says he’s going to ask for a pay raise for all the damages they caused his family. I have to admit, it’s good to hear him refer to us as his kin again.’ 

‘Charlie came to the battle with a huge dragon, it went into the woods as soon as everything died down a bit. He spent two days tracking it, then sent it back on a ship. I think. Oh! He also brought back an egg, which isn’t a new thing for him, but this time it hatched, leaving Mum’s apron on fire. He didn’t think it was going to do that, he thought he had a bit of time. I guess even experts are wrong sometimes.’ 

‘Bill and Fleur are at The Burrow helping Mum, they’re getting along really well now! Weird what brings people together, eh?’ 

‘On that note, Bill got attacked by Fenrir Greyback. Don’t worry, he’s not, you know, fully turned or anything, but’s he’s got some wicked scars and a craving for red meat. Although, not much has changd on that last one.’ 

‘I suppose you’ll want to knoow a bit about Lupin’s kid. Wel, he’s Teddy, Harry’s his godfather as I mentioned. Last I saw him his hair was bright pink. He’s like Tonks, a Metamorphagus ’ 

‘Isn’t it funny how we still call her Tonks even though she’s a Lupin now?’ 

‘Lee’s got a job announcing professional Quidditch matches, he’s very pleased. I think I could hear McGonagall frowning her disapproval when he told me.’ 

‘She’s probably going to tune in to every one of them though.’ 

‘I think that Ron’s doing alright, he and Hermione seem happy, and I’m happy for them. Ron needs some brains, so I guess he’s going to steal some of hers!’ 

‘Between you and me, I think he’s smarter than he lets on. Little turd.’ 

‘Dad’s enjoying having Hermione around, she’s being super nice and telling him literally everything he wants to know about Muggle stuff. I think he’s in heaven.’ 

‘I guess you want to know how I’m doing. Or if you don’t, that’s too bad. I don’t really know how to describe this, it’s sort of an empty feeling? If that makes any sense? Like a piece of my soul is missing, even a limb. I don’t think I ever told you this, we both sort of assumed it, but you were, and are, a part of me. Nothing can change that. Not Voldemort, not the end of the world, not even--’ 

‘Not even death.’ my tears finally come, splattering across the page. 

‘Love, your twin and partner in trouble, George Weasley.’ 

‘Mischief Managed.’

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a particularly angsty AU where Fred dies! I don't usually like it, but I was hit by inspiration :)


End file.
